Naruto x Mortal Kombat: Juubi Of Earthrealm
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: SEE SUMMARY INSIDE! WARNING: RATED M FOR SCENES OF BLOOD, GORE, TORTURE, VIOLENCE, AND SEX MINORS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO READ THIS!


**Naruto x Mortal Kombat**

**Summary: 3 year old Naruto is dealt a mortal blow from an angry mob that slowly kills him and the Kyuubi grew desperate to save him used an unknown power that only she/he possesses because she is the largest fragment of the original Juubi's power and mind. When she uses that power it calls the other tailed beasts to her regardless of being sealed or running wild. The hosts of the tailed beasts live from the removal, keep the powers they had gain from their tailed beasts, and get to live normal lives. Kyuubi than becomes the new Juubi and gains all the power and memories of the original Juubi, the other fragments, and some memories of Sage of Six Paths. With this new power, she/he rips hole in time and space to send her and Naruto to another dimension. Here Naruto is found by Raiden, who had felt Naruto entering the Dimension and feels the new Juubi's soul sealed inside him. Extremely SMart/dark/semi-cold/Godlike Naruto, Dark Magic Using Naruto, Demon Naruto x Mass Harem, Genderbending., OOCness Started at MK1 Arc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Or Mortal Kombat**

**Begin! **

* * *

Ch.1 - MORTAL KOMBAT!

In an empty alley a 3 year old blond haired boy with whisker marks, and crystal blue eye's holding nothing, but pain, sadness and rage is laying on his back staring at the dark night sky with a deep wound on his chest, that looks to be trying to heal itself.

"I guess this is it for me?" The boy coughed a glob of blood dribbling down his chin with a sad smile on his face. What he dosen't know is a certain fox sealed inside him that has been taking care of him is working very hard to save him and her from dieing.

**(Inside Seal) **

The legendary Kyuubi No Yoko, Queen Of the Nine Bijuu is working very hard to save her container from dying, and is crying tears dripping on her red fur at Naruto having to experience such hate, and scorn. **'Damn, you Minato! how could you do this to your own son!" **She screamed in her min before feeling Naruto's heart slowing down and decides enough is enough!

She remembers her father the Rikudo Sennin gave her the largest part of the Juubi along with it's memories and his with it and concentrates on that piece and decides to send both somewhere else safe.

"Bijuu Art: Soul Reform!" She roared focusing on the Juubi's power to bring all the Bijuu to her.

(Takigakure)

A green haired girl screams falling to her knee's as a green colored light shoots from her stomach before shooting into the sky toward Konoha.

"W-what was that?" She wondered painfully with others wondering the same.

(Outside Of Iwa)

Two men are on their knee's grunting in pain as a red, and silver aura covers them before shooting toward Konoha leaving them gasping for breath, till the taller one gasps. "I can still feel Kokuo's chakra, but he isn't there?" He said gruffly while standing up to shake off the pain.

"It's the same with me, it looks like they were headed to Konoha." The shorter one mused.

(Kirigakure No Sato)

"I-isobu, it's been a pleasure working with you." A pink eyed man smiled in pain before a light green ball of light blasts towards Konoha from his stomach leaving him sweating in exhaustion.

(Somewhere In Mizu No Kuni)

"Sa-saiken!" A black haired man groans before gasping as a light blue ball of light erupts from his stomach blasting in the same direction as the others.

(Kumogakure No Sato)

A blond haired girl, and a dark skinned man wearing Jounin outfits are screaming in pain as they feel their Bijuu being pulled from them. **"Goodbye, Kitten it's been a pleasure watching you grow." **Nibi smiled sadly before a nightshade blue orb shot toward the others.

"I guess this is goodbye, Eight-O." The man rapped painfully to his tenant who chuckled sadly.

**"Goodbye, Bee protect Kumo, with all of your strength and will!" **Hachibi roared before vanishing with Nibi leaving two saddened ex-containers who wished them good luck.

(Sunagakure No Sato)

**"NOOOOOO!" A one tailed raccoon roared in fury as he is pulled from his host. **

"Get out of my head Shukaku!" A red haired boy shouted in pain and slight happiness before the sand colored orb leaves his body and shoots toward Konoha.

"Gaara!, son are you alright? A older red haired man asked worried getting a happy nod before he get's hugged by his son.

"The voice is gone, I can finally sleep." Gaara breathes out before falling unconscious with a smile on his face leaving a happy father who smiles with tears in his eye's.

"Whoever did this, thank you." He whispered.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto looks up weakly as a bunch of colored orbs float down to him slowly, and were radiating worry, and sadness. _'Who are they?' _He thought before gasping in surprise as they flowed into his stomach causing a white aura to blaze from his body alerting everyone in the Elemental Nations.

_'What is happening to me!' _Naruto groaned inwardly as his body felt on fire, but felt warm and protected at the same time.

**'We are whole once again.' **The bijuu said in unison before they fused together just as Naruto disappeared in a white light to a different dimension leaving several cursing people who gritted their teeth at losing their weapon and access to the Yondaime's things.

"Wherever you are, Naruto-kun I hope you finally find the happiness you deserve." A gray haired man whispered before his eye's hardened and went to deal with a problem that was longtime overdue.

(A/N: Uh-oh you civilians, and elders are fucked sideways now! Go Saru!).

(Earthrealm)

A man with electric blue eye's with sparks flying from them looks up at the sky to see a white light hit the ground blinding him slightly till it die's down, showing a bleeding boy with black spiky hair and silver eye's looking at him with hope and he cringed at the anguish flowing through Naruto's eye's before feeling his energy and gasps feeling the power of both dark and light in him.

_'He must be the one to protect earthrealm, but first he need's medical attention.' _The man thought before picking Naruto up and taking him to the temple to heal his injuries, unaware he is holding the New Juubi.

(2 days later)

Naruto groans and looks up to see himself in a grassy forest before a black blur slammed into him getting a gasp of surprise when he hears a girl crying. "Why are you crying?" He asked concerned making the woman stop crying and looked up showing scarlet red eye's filled with sadness, remorse, and love.

"I'm the reason you were hated, I will understand if you hate me Naruto-kun." The woman said sadly making Naruto frown before sighing and bopped her on the head hard getting a childish whine from her looking up to see him smiling warmly at her melting her heart at his loving gaze.

"It isn't your fault, Izuki-hime, I forgive you now we can have a new life now that the bastard Madara can't get to us." He grinned making her blush at his fox-like grin that makes her feel warm for some reason.

"Well Naruto-kun, do you still want to be a ninja like your parent's?" She asked getting a nod from Naruto who agree's since he want's to make his parent's proud.

Izuki snaps her finger summoning a large scroll with the Kanji for Ninja on it in black. "I'm guessing that contains everything from the ninja world that you collected when you were Kyuubi, Izuki?" He guessed getting a dumbfounded nod from Izuki making him bust out laughing making her pout cutely at him.

"I guess the merger gave your information processing and intellect a boost enough to surpass a Nara." She mused before seeing Naruto fade away and her as well.

"Well looks like I can leave the seal too." She grinned before leaving he mindscape to meet the one who healed her container.

(Outside Seal)

"Is he alright Lord Raiden, I can't believe a child would have injuries like this." A white haired man with green eye's said in disgust and had a calm feeling around him.

Raiden sighs in sadness, as he saw Naruto's memories and can't believe Konoha would do this to someone so innocent.

"Go back to the Elder Gods with the others, I believe Naruto will need training if he is ready for his new life." He sighed getting a nod from Fujin who vanished in a swirl of wind to the God Realm.

"You know, I am right here Lord Raiden." Naruto's voice called out the Lightning God who quirked an eyebrow in amusement causing Naruto to bust out laughing with Izuki beside him giggling.

"I'm happy to see you're alive and well Naruto i almost thought you were going to die from your injuries." Raiden spoke sadly making Naruto's silver eye's close in sadness.

"I just hope Sarutobi-oji-san will be better off without having to worry about me." Naruto replied sadly getting a nod from Izuki.

"Am I to assume you were controlled Izuki?" Izuki nodded before explaining to Raiden and Naruto what truly happened the day she attacked and by the end Naruto's body had a blazing aura of black and white with his silver eye's glowing with rage only for Raiden to place a hand on his shoulder calming him down.

"Sorry Raiden-sama, I can't believe someone would go that far just for power it makes me happy I'm not human anymore." Raiden's eye's raised abit confused till Izuki explained what the affects of the merger were and was completely shocked that Naruto would be the New Juubi, but she was allowed to retain a portion of her power.

"Also, just so you know that muscled idiots Shao Kahn couldn't even injure me, even if I only have 35 percent of my power left, and I'll regain it back with time." She grinned at Raiden's gobsmacked look.

"Who's Shao Kahn?" Raiden sighed before explaining to Naruto who he was and about the different realms, Elder Gods, and most of all the Mortal Kombat tournament that made the new Juubi shiver at other worlds being betted on just a tournament.

"And Shao Kahn has a sorcerer who is planning on starting the tournament again to get their 10th win to rule the other realms." Naruto confirmed grimly getting a nod from Raiden.

Naruto sighs, but inwardly he is thinking over his thoughts about his new home and wouldn't wish it to be ruled by an evil tyrant like Shao Kahn. "Lord Raiden?"

"Yes, Naruto?" Raiden spoke looking at Naruto carefully who had a fanged smirk that made him grin suddenly.

"How about I train here for a couple of years with the Monks and Izuki and follow your instructions after 4 years." He suggested while mentally wondering if he can find a way to speed up his training.

"Naruto-kun, you can use a technique called Shadow Clones to learn everything faster." Izuki suggested getting a blank look from Naruto before his mouth curved into a very evil grin that made her shudder at what she's unleashed.

"Well that's very convenient isn't Izuki-chan." Naruto said in a sweet voice that made the nearby monks shiver in fear for some reason.

"Multiple Shadow Clones!" Naruto shouted before multiple puffs sounded showing two-thousand copies of him getting jaw drops from all three of them even Naruto, he had no idea he could make that many.

"Naruto have 500 follow me for Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, and Genjutsu, 500 for Taijutsu and Martial arts with the monks, 500 for chakra control and manipulation, and Kenjutsu, and 500 for elementla manipulation, you will be doing strength and speed training hop to it!" Izuki ordered getting a determined nod from Naruto who quickly gives the clones their assignments.

"Come with me Naruto it's time for you to start your training with the monks, and believe me you will like the results." Raiden promised before walking outside with Naruto following him with a serious look on his face.

"I'll make you proud Kaa-san, Tou-san." He declared before beginning his training to fight for the sake of the other realms.

* * *

**4 years later - age:7 **

A 7 year old boy could be seen sitting lotus style with birds sitting on his shoulder with black spiky hair going past his shoulderblades, silverish eye's showing maturity, and confidence and power that would shock anyone else.

He sensed an attack heading toward him and parried a strike from a staff using his black arm bracer before flipping over a sweeping strike and launched a spin kick in mid-air and a palm strike to the staff wielder in one second sending two monks flying groaning in pain.

"You guy's didn't really think I would be that easy?" Naruto asked standing to a height of 4'9 showing defined, toned muscles with a pair of nunchaku with red fox designs tucked into his waist.

"Well done Naruto, you've completed your training, get packed we head to Outworld." Raiden called out getting a nod from Naruto who quickly puts his boots on with a black sleeping fox on his shoulder and follows Raiden quickly before dispelling the clone finishing up his Chakra Control exercises.

"How is your training in your Ninja Arts?" Asked Raiden walking toward the forest.

"I believe I would rank myself at Mid Anbu Class in everything thanks to finding out my thought processing removed the nasty aftereffect of the Kage Bunshins." Raiden nodded showing a proud smile in his eye's at the one he came to see as a son.

Naruto grins at the Lord Of Lightning and Thunder who he came to see as a Father Figure in his life, since his biological parent's died years ago even when he was trained into the ground he never gave up and that was something that impressed the God immensely.

"Ready Naruto?" Naruto nodded as Raiden place a hand on his shoulder before Him, Naruto, and Izuki vanished in a spark of lightning toward Naruto's next place to train.

**(Outworld) **

The four suddenly appear in what appears to be a barren wasteland, but Naruto narrows his eye's when the scent of blood and death enters his nose. "So this is outworld?" He spoke looking over the darkened plains with a calculative eye getting a nod from Raiden while Izuki who woke up frowns.

"Someone's fighting." Naruto picked up the sound of fighting and roars of fury and laughter from down the hill, suddenly Naruto speeds down the hill with speeds of a seasoned Anbu flipping and vaulting over various obstacles with Raiden following him.

( A few minutes later)

Naruto and Raiden land on the ground cracking it slightly and had to raise an eyebrow at the comical before them with amusement seeing a fat, rotund man with a black beard dodging and punching a bunch of Tarkatan's in the head while drinking sake.

"This is your friend Bo Rai Cho, Master Raiden?" Raiden nodded seeing Naruto smirk at the old man toying with the barbaric warrior race before seeing one sneaking behind the master.

"Master Bo Rai CHo behind you!" Naruto shouted vanishing from his spot and appearing in front of the sneaking tarkatan and smashed his skull and brain with a strong axe kick stunning the others while Bo Rai Cho looks at the 7 year old with a stunned look seeing his speed.

Naruto quickly moves behind the master martial artist with his nunchaku out. "You ok old man?" Bo rai cho could only nod before focusing on the beasts in front of him glaring at both him and Naruto before launching themselves at both fighters who smirked before vanishing with a blur of speed.

Naruto quickly dashed at three tarkatans and channeled earth chakra to his weapon before dodging a slice from one and countering with a swing of the modified weapon toward the skull of one of the tarkatans causing it's head to explode before punching through the second one with his fist and setting it on fire.

he last one tried to spear him through the stomach only for Naruto to parry and break it's arm and quickly inhaled air. "Katon: Grand Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" He spat out an enhanced fireball of the regular jutsu that had a crimson/orange glow to it showing it's intense heat burning the screaming monster alive leaving nothing, but ashes behind.

"Impressive young one." Naruto looked over to see Bo rai cho sitting on a pile of knocked out tarkatan sipping more sake looking at him with approval, most likely seeing Naruto's fighting skill's with Raiden and Izuki smiling at him.

"Sorry about rushing in, one almost got to you Bo-sensei." Bo rai cho nodded at him in appreciation for his concern of his wellbeing and admitted he was not taking it as seriously as he used to and was very intrigued by that fireball Naruto conjured.

"It's good to see you Raiden, but from your look it seem's you want me to train young Naruto?" Raiden nodded before telling him about how he found Naruto leaving the legendary master shocked, disgusted, and angry at Naruto's life before calming down.

_'This child is special if he managed to keep his sanity after going through all of that.' _He thought.

"I'll train him, don't worry my friend by the time I get done with him he'll be strong enough to take on a grandmaster alone." He declared with determination before motioning Izuki and Naruto to follow him as Raiden left in a spark of thunder leaving his son figure in the hands of the outworld master.

(1 week later)

A week has passed for Naruto who began using more Kage Bunshin's to learn from both Izuki and Bo Rai Cho and worked twice as hard than he did years ago at the temple, he completely mastered his chakra elements which were every single one of them thanks to the fusion his strongest being Futon, Raiton, Katon, and Wood along with Suiton and Blaze and Hellfire learning and creating many jutsu along with mastering his father's jutsu the Rasengan and Hiraishin.

He went from Mid Anbu Class to Mid Sannin thanks to pushing his body to it's limit's to learn and master his teachings from both teachers who were still shocked by his inability to give in and that made them push him harder than ever to make him as strong as possible.

He mastered many styles of Martial Arts, including Kenpo, Capoiera, tai chi, muay thai, CQC, and much more till he was constantly sparring with both Izuki and Bo rai cho for hours till he collasped from exhaustion with each fight going longer.

He also felt his feelings for Izuki grow stronger each day, since last year he was entranced by her beauty, but never payed attention to her since he was constantly training, but now he remembered all the blushing she did and berated himself for not paying attention, but decided to wait till the end of Bo rai cho's training to confess to her.

"Naruto!" Naruto's ear's perked up hearing Izuki's shout and walked into her room to see her with a serious look on her face.

"Yes, Izuki-hime?"

"Naruto-kun, do you want to learn senjutsu?" Naruto nodded remembering his studies as Senjutsu was dangerous if you don't have a steady and calm mind which could have dangerous consequences.

"Senjutsu is the art of the sage, which was mastered by Rikudo-Tou-san and taken a step further after making his mind, soul and body one allowing him the ability to collect nature chakra while moving." She explained with Naruto nodding and felt he could do it since he did alot of meditating.

"I want you to remove all thoughts in your mind, focus on being completely still and focus." She instructed as Naruto sat in lotus position before a green aura encompasses him as his face became completely calm shocking Izuki who thought it would take him longer to actually perform it once.

"Impressed already Izuki-kime." Naruto's voice called out sounding powerful and teasing making her look to see his eyelids colored a dark red while his eye's took on a more dark silver color which held amusement.

"Keep practicing it's use, to master it Naruto." Bo rai cho said walking by getting a nod from Naruto who made four thousand clones and sent to them to go train more in Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuuinjutsu and Chakra Control there's no time to slack and went back to meditating in Sage Mode.

He felt Izuki's loving and worried gaze on him and smiled knowing he can find love even as a powerful demon.

* * *

**4 years later - Age: 11 **

Standing at 5'3 Naruto Namikaze wears black anbu pants, with black combat boots, black arm bracers and blakc gloves, he wears a black combat vest with a chinese shirt colored black with a grinning ten tailed fox on the front and back, his hair cut only reaching his neck with a part of it covering his right eye glowing with power beyond his years.

He looks at his hip showing a O-katana radiating dark and light energies sheathed into a blood red sheath with the hilt being a red and black diamond pattern and the handguard being a ying-yang sign but felt suppressed somehow (Twilight Dragon Blade).

Bo rai cho smiles at his student who learned and mastered everything he had to teach and took them beyond what he could. "I'm proud of you Naruto, neither of my previous student's could handle my training, but you have went beyond my expectations and surpassed me I can honestly tell you are a Master already." Naruto smiled and bowed to his sensei before it turned to a smirk sensing another familiar signature.

"Took you long enough Tou-san." Naruto looked to see Raiden smirking with his arms crossed eye's sparking with amusement and happiness seeing his surrogate son again.

"I trust he's surpassed your expectations Bo rai cho?" The master nodded with a prideful grin.

"He's already surpassed me Raiden, even with my experience he can beat me effortlessly." Naruto rubs his head bashfully making Izuki giggle at how humble he is and smiled at her mate. He confessed his feeling's to her one day before finishing his training with her glomping him saying yes over and over sealing their relationship though she told him he will have to seek other mates which he agree's as long as they love him for him not power.

"It's time to go toward your final destination for training Naruto." Raiden said in a serious tone which Naruto nodded at before sealing up all his stuff and walked outside after giving his goodbye's to Bo rai cho and left in a crack of thunder leaving a smiling Bo rai cho who wishes him and Izuki luck.

**(White Lotus Society) **

Naruto gasps looking at the large white walls of the stronghold and walks side by side with Raiden who greet's the passing by fighter's who give him curious looks while the women blush at his handsome looks and gave him looks of lust which he raised an eyebrow at while Izuki glared at them making them flinch. Raiden watches this with amusement at his son's mate's possessiveness before entering a large hall with some people talking to some spirits.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Fujin, Sujin, Tsuchijin,Hijin." Raiden greeted the other gods who Naruto noticed three were female while Fujin was male giving him calculative looks which he returned getting surprised looks from Hiijin who blushed as he gazed at the three goddesses doing the same which Fujin an Raiden grinned at.

"Son, do you make a habit of making female deity's blush?" Raiden asked innocently making the three goddesses sputter in indignation only for Raiden to get bopped on the head by an irate Naruto. "Tou-san will you quit that already I get that enough from Bo-sensei." He said annoyed giving the girls apologetic smiles while Fujin gives Raiden a look of amusement.

Izuki walks up to the three goddesses who gave her questioning looks. "You know I don't mind sharing." She whispered to them before walking back to Naruto leaving three goddesses who had glazed over eye's while Fujin who heard her gave Naruto a jealous look which Raiden snorts at.

"Everyone this is my surrogate son Naruto Namikaze." Raiden motions to Naruto receiving nods from the spirits of past members along with blushes from the three elemental gods which he bows in return.

"I'm guessing you will be training him Lord Raiden?" Fujin asked getting a nod from the thunder god while Fujin shrugs.

"I'll train him too." Naruto raised an eyebrow at having another god train him, but doesn't mind only for his eyebrow to raise above his hairline seeing Tsuchiijin, Hiijin, and Suiijin step up too saying they'll train him as well getting a shocked look from the others.

"We'll train him too." A spirit who looked like a monk wearing a circle hat and gauntlets spoke getting a nod from Raiden who shows Naruto to his room while the three goddeses talk with him and notice he's not like other's who think women are weak and is kind and polite also loyal to a fault and can't help but remember Izuki's suggestion and vowed to get to know him first before doing pursuing him.

"Rest for today Naruto, your training begins tomorrow." Naruto nodded at Raiden's back before removing his shirt showing his six pack which the girls drooled at before summoning five thousand clones much to their shock except Izuki's before telling them to go train which they nodded at before vanishing in geysers of water, swirls of fire, and blazes of crimson and orange fire shocking them.

"My clones can give the user's their experiences so basically I can learn things faster." Naruto spoke getting grins from the goddesses who quickly explained the ability to the other spirits who had impressed looks before assigning the clones to various things including fighting style's, usage of chi, and magic.

Naruto clenches his fist before a black/green tinted fireball appears in his hand radiating malice and evil in it despite it's size before he causes it to disperse. _'I won't have to worry about not being able to fight against other Dark Magic users.' _He thought before taking a nap thinking on the next couple of years.

(1 week later)

"445, 446, 447, 448, 449, 500!" Naruto counted as he did handstand push-ups on balancing logs in nothing, but his paint showing his muscled body to the world ignoring the blushing gazes of the female martial artists and jumped down cracking the earth slightly.

In just one week he was being trained much harder than he was back in outworld, learning and mastering many ancient styles along with taking his godlike control over the elements even further to the point he coul use it as a weapon with just his will alone.

He also got closer to the three gods Hiijin, Tsuchiijin, an Suiijin who learned were like sisters, while Hiijin was very passionate and short-tempered, Tsuchiijin was just like her element solid, blunt, and kind, while Suiijin was somewhat shy around him, she was an extremely skilled fighter utilizing her element that outclassed the Nidaime back in his world and was very flirty.

He found out all three were like sisters to Fujin and Raiden to the point the WInd God threatened Naruto to castrate him only to get a raised eyebrow saying 'How scary?' Fujin pouted at not being able to get a rise out of him while Hiijin, Tsuchiijin, and Suiijin scolded Fujin for trying to scare their crush away.

Naruto realized they had a crush on him, but decided to let them sort out their feelings for the next couple of years.

* * *

**4 years later - Age: 15 **

Naruto now stands at 5'9 his eye's staring at the red lightning crackling around his whole arm while his other had water swirling in his palm before dispersing with a mental thought and stood up only for a pair of blurs to slam into his body making him chuckle seeing the three he came to see as his mate's. Tsuchiijin, Hiijin, and Suiijin all grinned up at him and gave him kisses on his cheek.

"How's your progress going Naruto-kun?" Suiijin asked showing she got over her shyness.

"I've completely mastered everything you girls and the others taught me, and have surpassed them." He spoke in a confident tone which they squealed at before smothering him with kisses showing their love.

"Girl's that is not befitting of a goddess." Fujin yelled at them from the end of the hall only for him to get annoyed looks from the girls.

"Go blow yourself Fujin, if we want to kiss our man we will now get!" Hiijin barked at him her fiery temper showing as her hair lit up like flames making Fujin huff before vanishing in a swirl of wind leaving Naruto with three annoyed goddesses before Raiden appeared smiling at Naruto.

"I trust you have everything mastered son?" Naruto nodded smiling at mastering everything, he was literally beyond Kage-Level in everything including Iryoninjutsu (Medical Ninjutsu) and Genjutsu and can beat both Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju alone with no sweat.

He looked at their porcelain, creamy skin and smiled seeing their beautiful eye's look at him with love knowing they have his heart no matter what and sighs realizing he has to leave them. "Is it possible for Hii-hime, Tsuchi-hime, and Sui-hime to come with me back to the temple?" Raiden thought for a moment and nodded getting squeals from the three goddesses and Izuki who immediately teleported there with a chuckling Naruto and Raiden in a swirl of hellfire and thunder.

**(Light Temple) **

The two fighters appear at the temple just as the monks who Naruto got to know crowded around him shaking his hand and giving him hugs which he returned with laughter and smiles seeing his new family again and answered questions on what he did and learned getting awed looks from the younger monks.

Raiden smiled at the scene with Naruto playing with the children and others before smiling confidently remembering the tournament will be in 2 years._'Not even you will be able to stop Naruto...Shao Kahn!' _Raiden thought inwardly before heading to tell the elder gods of Naruto's progress.

* * *

**2 years later - Age: 17 **

Naruto cracks an eye open before moving his hips getting a moan from a blue haired woman laying on his chest with three others laying by him. "Girl's Tou-san is on his way I have to get dressed." He said softly rubbing his spiky hair that fell past his shoulder blades with a fringe covering his eye's slightly (Minato and Tobirama combined) getting a childish whine in return.

"No I want my pillow to stay right here." She said stubbornly only for Naruto to switch with a clone before getting dressed, wearing black anbu pants, with black zobi and straw sandals, a black belt with a red fox in the buckle, a black sleeveless chinese shirt with a black fox and silver wolf on the front and back, titanium leg and shin guards, black arm bracers covering up the black medical tape around his arms and black fingerless gloves with metal plates with the kanji for Sage imprinted, two pouches for medical supplies, a holster on his side for kunai and his blade Twilight Dragon Blade strapped to his hip in it's O-katana form which he found out can change into many other wepaons and had a black headband with the kanji for Ookami on the front of the metal plate before turning to see his girls dressed before walking outside greeting the waking up monks and trainee's.

"It's time Naruto." Raiden called getting a nod from Naruto who kissed the three worried goddesses and Izuki who vanished into the seal to rest for a long while while he walks forward with Raiden. "Take care of everyone girl's, I won't lose." He declared before vanishing in a crack of thunder leaving three smiling goddesses.

"Be careful Naruto-kun." They whispered.

**(Docks In Hong Kong) **

In a alley of a dockyard with mist everywhere a crack of thunder hits the ground showing Naruto and Raiden looking around before walking out. "Head to the boat son, I'll meet you and the other fighters later on." Naruto nodded before Raiden disappears in a crack of thunder leaving his son alone who puts on a black jacket with a grinning ten tailed wolf on the back in white before heading to a creepy looking boat only for a rich looking girl to bump into him.

"Sorry Miss." He apologized only for the woman to wave it off saying it was no problem before blushing seeing the handsome man before. "Name's Naruto Namikaze."

"Jenny Cage, I was invited to this creepy looking boat for some kind of tournament." She sighed while Naruto looks over seeing Jenny not wearing clothes fit for a woman only she's wearing a black dress shirt, black pants, and dress shoes along with some shades that went with her rust orange hair tied into a ponytail.

"Excuse me are you here for the tournament?" Another voice came from behind Naruto turning his head to show a black haired girl wearing casual clothes consisting of blue jeans, sneakers, a white undershirt and a brown jacket and had to admit she had beautiful tanned skin and looked to be asian.

"Yes, I am and you are?" She quickly blushed realizing she never introduced herself.

"Lu Kang, I came here to see if i can find my brother, because a white haired man invited me to it." She sighed remembering Raiden while Naruto shakes his head at his father 's habit of annoying people before boarding on the boat with a blond woman doing the same with a bald looking man just as the boat begins to leave no one, but Naruto spotting a man with a red eye watching them from a boat.

Naruto narrowed his eye's seeing what looked like a robotic eye showing evil intentions. _'I see that's one of Shang Tsung's fighter's and If im correct that's one of the black dragon.' _He thought narrowing his eye's remembering he ran into a few of their members with him killing them in cold blood and walked to the steps to sit down.

The blond woman named Sonya Blade has a look of frustration as she constantly tries to call her partner on her radio, but only get's static. "That's not going to work with all this fog everywhere." Naruto called out to her getting a sigh before walking toward the others as the mist get's thicker.

Naruto suddenly narrowed his eye's smelling hellfire, brimsone, along with ice? _'He's got a specter and a Lin Kuei as well, this just keep's getting more interesting by the minute.' _He grinned inwardly before seeing the others on alert.

"Guy's stay calm." The others nodded trying to relax before Sonya asked him a question.

"Who are you?" She asked suspiciously getting a raised eyebrow at this one being very sharp.

"Naruto Namikaze." He said before putting his circle hat on his head and tied the straps around it under his chinso it won't fall off.

"You look like a teenager?" She pointed out with the others just noticing that only for him to snort.

"I'm actually 17 years old so I'm not really a teenager and besides doe's a teenager able to do this." He said before kicking up a barrel and launching a punch shattering it completely splashing water everywhere getting shocked and awed looks from the spectators while two hidden figure stare at him with curiosity and amazement, but what was revealing was their feminine figures and both having different colored outfits, one yellow, the other dark blue.

"How is that possible?" Jenny asked staring at him in admiration seeing his martial art's.

"Training till you drop." He replied boredly with Lu chuckling since she did the same with her brother that saddened her as he just disappeared, but she kept having nightmares about him fighting a man in a black trenchcoat before waking up sweating.

She is shaken out of her thoughts as a crack of thunder appears in the middle of the boat showing Raiden looking like he was in his mid thirties wearing monk robes. "You back that quick father?" Lu stared at him in shock, this was his father Raiden the Thunder God?

Raiden chuckled with mirth dancing in his electric blue eye's before they turned serious and turned to the other fighter's. "I'm sure you are wondering what you will be up against?" They nodded except Naruto who is prepared and watches his surrogate father sit against a barrel.

"This tournament Mortal Kombat as you can see, is a tournament meant for martial artists of all kinds, shapes, and form." He began while Lu felt her heart beating faster as she feel's something isn't right.

"But in this tournament if you are defeated..." He trailed off as a cold pit settles into their stomachs.

"Your life is forfeit, meaning if a fighter from Outworld wins they have the choice to finish you or let you live to have your soul taken, by the sorcerer." He said grimly with the other's having pale looks on their faces, while Naruto had a frown on his face.

"Shang Tsung a deceptive slimey snake." Naruto said coldly making the others flinch at his voice never hearing such a cold tone from someone so young.

"Father their's a specter and a Lin Kuei watching us." Everyone except Raiden and Naruto began searching everywhere with careful looks for the one's Naruto mentioned.

"I should warn you of a specter." He called out to them getting their attention.

"Specter's are as you call them ghost's but at the same time they aren't they can be killed, but the thing is." He spoke before his eye's turn sad.

"They are tied to the underworld because of them being consumed by their own hatred or lust for revenge and are able to keep coming back to life until they are at peace." Sonya and Jenny along with Art had horrified looks at what Specter's had to go through, while Lu had saddened eye's too.

Everyone except Naruto and Raiden turned hearing mocking clapping coming from downstairs leading to the hull. "It seem's the snake has decided to announce it's prescence." Naruto muttered before pulling his sword from his hip and walked downstairs with the others following while Raiden stayed with a smirk on his face knowing Shang is going to realize who he is messing with.

**(Boat Hull) **

Naruto looks around the hull before entering a room that had chains hanging from the ceiling and a grate that allowed moonlight to shine through, and suddenly he motioned everyone to stop after entering the room. "So you are Naruto Namikaze." A black haired man revealed himself giving Naruto a very calculative stare which Naruto returned with a very cold stare that made Shang Tsung shiver in hidden fear before schooling his features and walked around slowly.

"All of you are gathered, let's have a test against my best warriors Scorpion, Sub-Zero." Shang Tsung calle out as a swirl of fire and ice entered the room materializing into two women who had ninja attire different from Naruto, one had yellow and her eye's were a clear gray showing the sign of a specter while the other had ice blue eye's and a dark blue outfit.

"Scorpion, and Sub-Zero my finest warriors of Outworld's elite." The sorcerer said in a condescending tone staring at Naruto who didn't even twitch.

"I wonder how long you'll last, before I have you soul in my hands." He grinned evilly before Scorpion had a cut open on her hand and a rope like creature move out of her hand like it was alive while Sub-zero froe and broek the barrel off of Sonya's gun only for a two streams of re lightning to shoot from Naruto's palms throwing the two ninja against the wall getting wide eye's from everyone and a fearful one from Shang Tsung as he watches Naruto toss them around the room with ease before a blue orb of thunder appears in the room forming into Raiden.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted with the sky crackling with thunder as Raiden and Shang Tsung stare each other down regarding both with venom and annoyance. "What a surprise for the Thunder God to grace us with his prescence." Shang said sarcastically.

"Take your figher's and go, fighting before the tournament is forbidden, sorcerer and do not think Naruto is weak like you." Raiden sneered at the growling sorcerer who leaves scowling with the others heading back topside to wait for the boat to reach the island.

(1 day later - Island)

Naruto opens his eye's seeing the rising sun and the boat stop on a scary looking island with skeletons of fallen warriors on the shore and walls making him wonder if their being used as a warning before getting off the boat and quickly enter what appears to be a cavern and he spotted a beautiful woman wearing a two piece outfit with a mes undershirt with two blue fans at her side giving them all blank looks and when she reached him she blushed before leaving quickly.

"Princess Kitana, ruler of Edenia easily over a thousand years old." Shang droned lazily only to get a shrug from Naruto.

"I like older women anyway old man." Everyone stared at him with shocked looks while Lu, Jenny, and Sonya blushed hearing that while Shang raised an eyebrow at him wondering why a boy like him would like older women.

"Why would you like older women, Namikaze?" Naruto tapped his chin.

"Their Mature, Good looking, knows right from wrong, can fight, and also have a good head on their shoulders meaning they can control their tempers obviously." Naruto drawled boredly rolling his eye's at the lustful looks he got from female servants and Kitana who was watching him from the shadows with two girls wearing similar clothing to her.

Shang watches everyone leave clearing the cavern leaving him alone and turned his head to the wall. "Keep an eye on her Reptile." He said to no one before walking to join the others just as a green scaled woman appears on the wall wearing a similar outfit to Scorpion and Sub-zero except her's was green and had a long tongue and yellow snake-like eye's holding lust and want after watching Naruto before disappearing in camoflouge.

**(Dinner Hall) **

"I see they have edible food at least." Naruto muttered before eating a couple of grapes before tasting a glass of wine before noticing Sonya looking at him sternly getting a blank look from him.

"What?"

"Why are you drinking wine?

"Because I want to, not like I can get drunk anyway." He shrugged at her incredulous look before shrugging and began eating while Naruto scans the entire room noticing many hidden passages and feel's someone's gaze on him tilting his head upward looking into the eye's of a tall behemoth creature with red eye's that had four arms crossed and had a red bodysuit two that clung to her impressive bust and shapely legs. while she had long black hair trailing down her back.

"You're different from other human's?" The creature spoke in a female voice. Naruto had to admit she was beautiful even if she had four arms and had to smile since he met many Shokan's that tried to attack and ask questions later.

"Who said I was human?" He asked in amusement getting shocked looks from everyone while the female Shokan in front of him had a look of curiosity and her eye's widened as she smelt his scent it reeked of power, malice, and warmth it confused her since he had auras of dark and light.

"You have an aura of both light and dark, why is that?" She fired another question with everyone turning toward Naruto for an answer.

"Like you I was discriminated against for something out of control." He answered cryptically making many eye's flash with recognition while others had confusion, the Shokan in front of him looked at him with sympathy.

"My name is Isis, I hope to talk to you again, Naruto." She said softly before walking down the hall with Naruto smirking under his hat before everyone turned back to their food still talking loudly till Shang Tsung cleared his throat getting everyone's attention except Naruto who kept his his hat lowered.

"Since all the contestants are here, I will have a demonstration as to how the tournament is done, would mister Namikaze grace us with a sample!" He shouted as the Naruto got up and appeared in a swirl of ice bowing, before Shang motioned a muscled man forward who stretched his arms cracking bones back into place before punching the air a couple of times while Naruto had his Katana in his hand and waited for the man to come near before vanishing in a black flash to fast for anyone to see appearing back in his seat. "Dark Slayer Style: Dimension Cut." He whispered before sheathing his sword completely as the man screams before he is split vertically in half by a purple line causing blood to spray everywhere getting horrified looks from the other fighter's except Lu, Jenny, and Sonya.

"I'm going for a walk, the smell of blood has ruined my appetite." He said lowly before getting out of his seat and walking down the hall leaving everyone silent, even the sorcerer.

**With Naruto **

Naruto walks along the cliffs before sitting on the edge for a few minutes and sighed as he looked out to the horizon remembering his previous life and suddenly punched a boulder into pieces in anger huffing before leaning against the wall. "Whoever you are that is watching me go away." He growled only to see Isis walk out with a sad look in her black eye's making him lower his head as she came closer.

"It hurt's doesn't having to remember your past." She said softly getting a slow nod from Naruto who felt himself calming down, and leaned back into her chest surprising Isis only for her to wrap her arms around his torso and felt happy.

"Lu and the others are probably going to hate me anyway." He chuckled bitterly only for her to hold him closer before he fell asleep with Isis still holding him and turned her head. "Come out Princess." The Edenian Princess Kitana walked out of the shadows with a sad look on her face with two others looking at Naruto especially the one in pink.

"He was treated just like me." The one name Mileena spoke softly running her finger over the veil that hid her mouth.

Naruto unconsciously snuggles deeper into her chest getting a small blush from the female Shokan while Mileena quirks an eyebrow and felt jealous for some reason. "He's clingy." Jade said bluntly with a hint of jealousy making Isis blush more before Naruto opened his eye's making them blush at his beautiful silver eye's and purple scalera before vanishing back into the shadows.

"Thank you Isis-chan, I don't know what I would do without you." He said sincerely getting a smile only for her to kiss him suddenly before he slipped his tongue in and quickly won getting a pleased moan before breaking away getting a whine of displeasure. "We'll talk more tomorrow Isis-hime, I need to get a room for me to sleep tomorrow for my match." He whispered getting a nod before walking back down the hall only to bump into a tanner skinned Shokan with four arms who had red eye's too and felt them analyzing him before nodding. "Treat her right, Naruto-san." Goro said gruffly with a smile before walking away with Naruto doing the same with a smile on his face.

_'Guess not all races in Outworld are evil.' _He thought as he reached a royal looking room with red silk covers on a queen sized bed and tapestry on the wall, but shrugged and unclothed himself before going to sleep and be ready for the matches tomorrow.

(Next Day- At Shore)

"Today begins the first match for Naruto Namikaze!" Shang Tsung shouted as Naruto walked into a sandy arena wearing his anbu pants and a muscle shirt showing off his muscles to everyone even Sonya, Lu, and Jenny who he spoke to and was shocked to see they didn't hate him.

He saw his opponent was a dark skinned man with braids in his hair looking at him arrogantly and soon reached a pair of bamboo stick and tried to psyche him out by roaring at him like a tiger only to flinch as Naruto bared his sharp fangs at him with the visage of a wolf behind him.

"Ready..." Both grabbed their staffs before pulling them from the ground and doing many complex movements with it, except Naruto did his more fluently and faster before pointing it at the man before him with cold eye's.

"BEGIN!" Naruto launched at the man doing a series of swings, strikes, sweeps, blocks, and parries that made his opponent very frustrated as he couldn't get through Naruto's defense's before abandoning his weapon and lunged at Naruto only for him to get spin kicked in the ribs knocking him into the ground.

"Flawless Victory." Naruto walked away ignoring the man's soul being taken away as he saw how corrupted the man's soul was and felt no sympathy for what he had done and got dressed back into his other clothes only for Jenny to talk to him excitedly about how good he was which he grinned seeing her not frightened of this tournament.

He also got closer to Isis more than ever and told her he doesn't care if she has four arms it defines her as a person which made the battle hardened Shokan bawl her eye's out hugging him as that was the nicest thing she has ever been told and kissed him more deeply that time, but he told her he has a mate and is allowed to take on others and wanted to get to know her better which he found out She was actually a kind person and was the sister of Goro who was a half human/dragon hybrid and was Outworlds Champion for over 2,000 years after defeating Grandmaster Kung Lao.

He warned her about what will happen if Goro fights him which she told him. "Even, if he die's I'll still love you, it's his dream to die a warriors death, Naruto-kun." He had to smile at Goro having a sense of honor and promised to give him a good fight.

Naruto suddenly remembered Sonya's match was next and walked to see her wearing a pair of shorts, and a tanktop going through kata's of a army combat style. "Excellent work Sonya, but you need to loosen your stance more it's too stiff and limits your movement." He instructed getting a nod before she did what he said and did the katas again and felt herself moving faster and grinned.

"Thank's Naruto, I've been trying to get better ever since I joined the army to find my old partner's murderer." She finished sadly which he nodded knowing how it is to lose a friend.

He saw movement coming from the beach house and narrowed his eye's seeing who she had to fight, the one who murdered her partner. "Kano.." He muttered making Sonya look back her eye's blazing with rage.

"We'll fight later sweetheart, better be ready to join your partner." Kano sneered walking back inside slamming the door.

Naruto calms Sonya down before walking with her back to Lu and the others and soon left for a walk only to spot Kitana running down a cavern with no light seeping through and followed her quickly, but felt she was leading him somewhere and as soon as he turned a corner he grabbed someone's throat. "I won't hurt you, I know who you are." He said softly as reptilian assassin un-camouflaged herself looking at him with curiosity and lust and leaned in closer smelling his scent before growling and licked his collarbone causing a mark of a lizard to appear getting a raised eyebrow. "I'm your mate now, Naruto-sama I serve you now." She hissed kneeling.

"Naruto stared at her for a few moments and sighed wondering how he's going to explain this to Izuki, but shrugged since she wouldn't care. "Keep an eye on Shang Tsung for I wouldn't put it past him to use underhanded movements." She nodded before vanishing like a ghost as he continued to move through the cavern only for a hand to grab his arm, he suddenly twisted the arm behind the assailants back and pressed them against the wall getting a feminine grunt looking down to see Jenny blushing and saw her grinding against his crotch and let her go.

"Sorry about that, reflex." He said sheepishly getting a raised eyebrow.

"We heard some voices talking and went to investigate." She explained before motioning him to follow down the dark hallway.

**With Goro **

Goro had a frown on his face that held annoyance and disgust as he listened to Kano rant and talk with food flying everywhere. _'Honestly this human is a pig!' _He thought in disgust before Kano asks him a question about what happened to the other fighters.

"Lord Shang Tsung took their souls as his own growing with power every time, who knows your's might be next." Goro just grinned downright nastily that made Naruto who was hiding under a camouflage jutsu almost bust out laughing at Kano's 'I just shit and pissed myself' look before turning to see the sorcerer entering the room with a scowl on his face.

"My lord what is it?" Goro asked stoically, but inside is barking with laughter at the evil sorcerer losing his cool.

"That damn Namikaze is a threat." He frowned remembering Naruto's elemental powers on the boat and wondered if he's an elder god, but shook that off since he wouldn't enter it because it's not allowed.

"So what, he got lucky almost everyone doe's." He said quickly seeing Goro's narrowed eye's on him while Sonya, Lu, Jenny, and Naruto continue to eavesdrop till Jenny accidentally moved her foot alerting the Shang and Goro while Kano had a confused look on his face.

"What?" Kano asked lowly.

"We are not alone." He said simply before leaving with the other two following him leaving the dining hall, after a few minutes the four fighters moved from their spots sighing. "Guess, Shang really is a sorcerer." Sonya said shakily with Naruto nodding along with Lu.

"Didn't you say your brother disappeared, Lu-chan." Lu nodded remembering that day he vanished without a trace.

"Why are you asking?" She asked him looking at him out of the corner of his eye only to see his saddened look.

"I sensed a signature similar to yours inside Shang's body." He said grimly making everyone's heart stop completely before Lu's face paled and suddenly a bunch of guards appeared roaring at them.

Naruto smirked turning toward the others who had similar one's. "Ready to cause some pain ladies?" He asked in a downright evil fashion getting evil grins from them as they nodded before dropping into their stances.

**Mortal Kombat Theme Song**

Everyone jumped in different directions, Jenny picked a candle holder like a staff before smacking three of the guards around adding flair to her movements.

Sonya ducked under a punch and grabbed his arm and judo tossed him into the others backflipping landing on her feet arm's crossed.

Lu ran toward a wall and ran up it before backflipping into a twin scissor kick into the chests of two guards an watched Naruto take on five guards at once using his sheath only.

Naruto was attacked by all five at once, but to their shock he blocked, parried, and countered their attacks while looking straight at them before spin kicking the three guards into the wall cracking it slightly and turned toward the other two who charged at him only for Naruto's hand to glow gray before they were lifted off the floor and tossed into the others with a flick of his finger.

End Song

Jenny grinned at their excited smirks and heard clapping turning to see Raiden sitting on the steps looking at them with amusement except Naruto who already sensed more. "Now that you have dealt with small numbers." He began before pointing behind them.

"What about them." Lu and the other two looked behind them to see a dozen guards, suddenly theymoved forward only for Raiden to hold his finger up as it sparked with lightning giving them a clear warning causing them to back off as Shang Tsung walked in the room.

"Impressive." He mocked congratulated unaware of the hateful glare aimed at his back from Lu who is being held by Naruto to keep from lashing out at the one who took her brother.

"Oh you know just looking around." Naruto shrugged making Jenny and Sonya shake with mirth including Lu who had tears of laughter dripping down her face while Raiden's eye's were dancing with amusement, Shang's eye began to twitch before hmphing and left the hallway with his guards till no on but they were left and then both Sonya and Jenny and Lu broke down cackling like they were mad at how Naruto schooled Shang Tsung.

"Alright girl's go to your room's you have a fight tomorrow Sonya." He chided getting nods before departing leaving Raiden and Naruto together.

"So it's Isis-hime, huh?" Naruto groaned as his father teased him relentlessly unaware that said person was listening and was grinning at her love's father figure approving and walked past a smirking Goro who winked at his sister figure before walking away to train.

(Next Day- Sonya's Match)

Naruto watches as Sonya go's through her usual routine waiting for Kano to come out, and had to roll his eye's at the smug look on Shang's face and watches the door to the hut opens and out comes Kano looking bored and walks down to the ring slowly. "Been awhile babe." He greeted in his Australian accent and suddenly pulled out a big knife with a finger guard near the hilt.

_'Is he overcompensating for something?' _Naruto raised an eyebrow making Izuki snicker inside the seal.

_'Might be Naruto-kun, might be.' _She replied mirthfully making him snort internally at Izuki's cheeky ways and watched Sonya and Kano fight.

Kano tries to swing at her throat, but she ducks and kicks the knife out of his hand before kicking his legs off from under him and launched a brutal punch to his jaw cracking it making the mercenary spit out a drop of blood and rushed Sonya who was off guard for a moment and punched her in the stomach harshly making her drop to her knee's groaning in pain making Kano chuckle and kicked her a second time and tried to kick again only for Sonya to grip his neck using her legs startling him.

Naruto grinned viciously at what Sonya is trying to do and encouraged her. "Break him Sonya!" Sonya grinned evilly before flipping him on his back and twisted her legs in a jerking motion.

**SNAP! **

"That's for my partner, scum!" She spat before walking back to Naruto and hugged him closely as he pat her on the back ignoring Shang's scowl and left leaving Kano's corpse.

"It's alright, Sonya-chan you go your revenge." He said soothingly and walked with the woman to her room and resolved to talk to her later.

Suddenly the torches flamed up brightly making Naruto narrow his eye's and felt Reptile kneel beside him. "What is it, Gecko-hime?" Reptile blushed behind her mask at her honorific.

"It's Art's match next he's fighting Goro." She said gravelly making Naruto's eye's widen before running down the hallway hearing loud roaring and heard the sound of fighting.

/Scene Break/

Naruto soon found his way to where Art and Goro were fighting and saw Art's beaten form looking drained,and saw that bastard Shang Tsung grinning as he started stealing the man's soul and decided he has had enough of this asshole's crap and unleashed his spirit pressure on the whole room making everyone slam into the ground.

"YOU WILL GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF ART'S SOUL BEFORE I CRUSH YOU WHERE YOU STAND SORCERER!" Naruto roared with his Juubigan glowing with powers as a aura forming a ten tailed wolf manifested snarling at Shang Tsung who felt himself being crushed by Naruto's aura alone.

Naruto turned toward Goro and allowed the Prince to rise."Goro-san, take Art to his room so he can heal." Goro nodded before placing Art over his shoulder who gave Naruto a thankful nod before dropping unconscious as he was carried from the room that soon erupting in loud insults and jeers making Naruto's eye twitch before he stomped his foot shaking the entire room.

**"IF ANY OF YOU FUCKERS GOT A PROBLEM I'LL RIP EACH OF YOU BITCHES INTO PIECES FOR SIDING WITH THIS FILTH!" **Naruto snarled demonically making every one of the outworld fighters pale and shiver at the demonic glare on his face daring them to attack him before turning to Shang Tsung who started to sweat.

"As for you sorcerer you better hope after this tournament I don't get to you before your arrogant Emperor doe's because If i do I will kill you in the most brutal way possible that even Shao Kahn will fear me!" He said coldly before leaving the hallway moving any fighters trying to block his way so he can have some peace and quiet unaware that Kitana, Mileena, and Jade were watching and felt very turned on at his display of power it felt _intoxicating _to them and can't wait to tell their father about Naruto and disappeared in the shadows.

(Next day - Island Forest)

Jenny looks around slowly for her opponent that was surely hiding. _'Scorpion was said to be a specter of some sort and was able to use the flames of hell, whatever that meant.' _She shrugged mentally before snapping her head behind her to see Scorpion flip into view and settled into a stance of the _Shirai Ryu _clan as a spear-like object protruded from her palm making Jenny tense.

"GET OVER HERE!" She shouted launching the projectile forward, only for Jenny to duck under it and looked up to see it still moving snapping it's jaws in anticipation to kill for it's master and chased a running Jenny through the forest before stopping as it tried to snap at her face backing her into a tree before being pulled back.

Jenny breathed slowly and walked out and saw Scorpion again and waited for her to launch and she did at the last moment and ducked letting the spear smash into the penetrating it slight making Scorpion narrow her eye's slightly before calling the rope back as Jenny ran forward shadows trailing behind her making the specter ninja's eye's widen slightly as Jenny jumped in the air performing a Shadow Kick only for both female fighters to vanish into a portal to their next battleground.

**(Underworld)**

Jenny cried out in surprise as she flipped into a crouch and froze taking in the viewat what looked like something out of a slasher film as she took in the sight of piles of human bones, skulls and corpses and stood up looking around cautiously for Scorpion.

"Welcome!" Jenny cried out in pain from the punch to her jaw form Scorpion and began fighting back as the two seemed even, but it was clear that Scorpion was quickly gaining ground against the female movie star and twisted her arm pinning her against the rail and began launching a barrage of kicks sending her body racking with immense pain before getting loose and saw what looked like a climbing pole and lunged at it before turning around kicking Scorpion on her back dazed.

She then began increasing the speed of her movement going in flipping circles before letting go flipping in the air and gripped the edge of a weakened tower and quickly used her strength to flip herself on top breathing slightly in tiredness (Probably from fighting for like hours, duh!).

Scorpion growled before jumping back to her feet with an irritated look in her eye's and ran forward kicking the towers legs out. "GET DOWN HERE!"Jenny cried out in surprise before bracing herself for the impact.

**CRASH! **

She coughed trying to keep the smoke from clogging up her senses and saw the smoke clear only scream in slight fear and disgust seeing her falling face first in a pile of bones and saw a skull staring back at her. "This is definitely not my damn day!" She grumbled before seeing Scorpion land in front of her and to Jenny's slight fear and wariness did her eye's turn red before she pulled off her mask and showed something that made her blanch.

Scorpion's head was nothing, but a skull that suddenly lit up with flames in it's eye sockets making her nervous before picking up a nearby shield just as the female Specter blew a stream of fire from her mouth leaving a bunch of flames on the shield allowing Jenny the time to pick up a spear before throwing it like a javelin cutting a gash into Scorpion's side causing orange blood to pour from her wound making her fall to her knee's in pain before pulling her mask back over her face confusing Jenny as the woman's wound healed itself.

"I surrender, you win this fight I have no wish to suffer the wrath of Juubi-sama who is protecting you and the others." She said cryptically before both vanished into a portal leading back to the island except Jenny had a confused look on her face.

_'Who is this Juubi-sama, she spoke of?' _

(Later on that day)

Naruto saw Lu, Sonya, and Jenny looking at him with serious looks in their eye's and curiosity. "Is there something you girls want?" He asked, but he clearly had a good idea as to what they want to ask and saw Jenny speak.

"What did Scorpion mean by not upsetting Juubi-sama who is protecting us?" She asked clearly wanting to know the answers not seeing Naruto's raised eyebrow.

_'It's time to tell them Naruto-kun.' _Izuki said from in the seal getting a sigh from Naruto.

"It's better if i show you what Scorpion meant." He said seeing their confused looks before he poke each of them in the forehead showing them his memories of his childhood and life soon they all landed on their knee's tears leaking from their eye's and face's sweating looking at his tired, pained eye's with sadness and worry.

"H-how did you keep your sanity from being treated like that?" Lu breathed out feeling disgust and anger at what he had to go through.

Naruto closed his eye's under his hat trying to come up with a reason to her question. "Truthfully, I didn't expect to live that night." He replied quietly making their eye's widen in shock along with Reptile who was staring at her master in shock and sympathy along with Isis who was leaning against the wall at the end of the hall.

Naruto saw flashes of all the beatings, insults, and assassination attempts on his life growing up and simply wanted to end it all and be with his family. Izuki was crying her heart out inside the seal despite him forgiving her she still felt responsible for his horrifying childhood.

_'Damn you Madara!' _She yelled in rage and sorrow.

"What was that power you used in the hall the other day during Art's match?" Sonya asked with the others wondering the same thing.

"That was me forcing my spiritual prescence on everyone and that wasn't even 1 percent of it's effects." He said seriously seeing their dumbstruck looks including Isis and Reptile.

Jenny gulped. "What would have happened if you used 1% of it on those who were untrained fighters?" Naruto looked at Jenny with a very grim look on his face that did not help the growing coldness in her spine.

"If i went there everyone would have their souls completely crushed becoming nothing more than a soulless husk of their former selves." Everyone even Izuki inside his mindscape flinched at that happening to anyone.

"I'll speak with you and the other's in the morning, and girls." THey turned toward him with curious expressions on their faces only to see a warm smile on his normally stoic face that made their hearts melt.

"Thank you for understanding even if you haven't known me that long." He walked into his room closing the door after seeing their loving smiles as they departed fully understanding what's at stake for their world.

Naruto heard their footsteps leave before his sword pulsed with power as his eye's turned to the Juubigan (Ten-Tailed Beast Eye) glowing with power, and fiery determination as he gazed at his hands crackling with red and white lightning.

"I will not fail Earthrealm even if my body turn's to dust." He whispered his voice echoing through the island.

* * *

**Chapter 1 End **

**Naruto's Stat's:**

**Taijutsu: Beyond Kage Level (Due to insane training regimen and demon-enhanced fusion)**

**Ninjutsu: Beyond Kage Level (Able to learn jutsu at an accelerated rate and able to use all element's including Sub-elements)**

**Genjutsu: Beyond Kage Level (THanks to his constant Chakra Control training and meditation along with having his chakra in complete sync has allowed him to use illusions with only pointing a finger or just glancing at his enemies)**

**Kenjutsu: Beyond Kage-Level (Due to using Kage Bunshin Training Method to learn and master multiple styles of fighting and other ancient styles and can use Twilight Dragon Blade to use other weapon forms)**

**Fuuinjutsu:Sealing Sage (Oc title, showing one has taken their talents of Fuuinjutsu to levels beyond what Master's and Expert's are capable of obtaining focusing on all types of seals currently existing)**

**Chakra Level's: 10 tails of chakra (1/4th of a youki tail is worth five high classed kage's and is able to regenerate his supply at a very fast pace)**

**That is Naruto's stat's pretty badass right obviously a Godlike Naruto has to have no equal and look damn good at the same time.**

**Special Moves: Namikaze Barrage, Rasengan, Twin Rasengan, Shinra Tensei, Kamui, Bansho'o Tenin, Cho Odama Rasengan.**

**Fatality's: Futon: Rasenshuriken (Naruto uppercuts opponent into the air and quickly forms a Rasenshuriken and tosses it and walks away as his opponent is reduced to nothing, but flesh giving a peace sign)**

**Imari (Naruto forms an Imari on his finger and blasts his opponent into oblivion, the destruction will depend on amount of youki and chakra charged)**

**Spiritual Pressure (Reiatsu)**

**Dark Slayer(DMC3 Vergil's sword style)**

**Harem List **

**Izuki**

**Hiijin**

**Tsuchiijin**

**Suiijin**

**Isis (OC Shokan Female)**

** -Zero**

** Kang**

**Sonya**

** Cage**

**Kitana**

**Mileena**

**Jade**

**Plz PM or Review for requests of further additions to the harem cuz this is the current list right now**

**See ya Next time to see the tension rise!**


End file.
